Go Crazy
by Slacker Shasha
Summary: Sasuke sangat tak suka membagi perhatian sang kakak karna menurutnya Uchiha Itachi hanya miliknya dan ia akan mempermudah hal itu dengan menghancurkan apapun dan siapapun yang berani mengalihkan perhatiannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Haruno Sakura yang merupakan kekasih Itachi? Hancur kah dirinya atau melawan kah ia? DARK & NO VANILLA. ADULTS ONLY. YANDERE! Lemon.


"Ah-ah-ahh-ha-uh-shhh-aah, Tachi- _kun_!"

Terdengar desahan penuh nafsu keluar dari mulut mungil dengan bibir bengkak wanita berparas diatas rata-rata itu mengelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil mencengkeram kuat sprei dengan kedua tangannya dan melingkarkan kaki jenjangnya dipinggul si pria agar sang kekasih memperdalamkan senjatanya hingga mencium pintu rahimnya.

"Sempit sekali!" Itachi hanya bisa menggeram terkadang mendesah sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati pijatan wanita dibawahnya itu.

"Unghh le-leh-bih keras."

Sulung Uchiha mengikuti apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya. Ia memompa dengan kekuatan menggila bahkan ranjang pun ikut bergerak mengikuti iramanya. Pria dengan rambut panjang sehitam arang itu meletakkan kaki yang tadinya melingkar dipinggulnya itu ke bahunya lalu meremas gemas bokong montok wanitanya dan menghentakkan penisnya lebih dalam dan keras, dan itu membuat si wanita semakin mendesah dan merengek meminta lebih.

"Aaah-haa Itachi- _kun_!"

Kedua payudara dengan puting merah jambu itu membusung meminta perhatian Itachi yang langsung saja dimanjakan dengan hisapan penuh nafsu sedangkan satunya lagi dicubit ganas olehnya.

"Tah-ah Ita-chi... ugh-hampir sampai."

Hanya bunyi kulit saling bersentuhan dengan desahan dari sang wanita, geraman yang tertahankan dari si pria dan decitan ranjang yang memenuhi kamar mewah itu, dan oh... jangan lupakan aroma peluh dan bau seks yang bisa tercium dari pintu bilik masuk yang kini renggang menyisakan celah untuk melihat pertunjukan panas dengan percuma.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlalu terbuai dengan kenikmatan duniawi, mereka berdua tidak menyadari, seseorang sedang mengintip menyaksikan dengan penuh khusyuk permainan mereka dengan tatapan iri. Tangannya mengepal, ingin sekali ia yang berada disana bersama kakaknya saat itu jua. Mulutnya tanpa sadar mengumamkan dengan penuh damba,

" _aniki_..."

* * *

 **BUKAN UNTUK ORANG ALIM DAN ORANG-ORANG MUNAFIK!**

 **UNDER 18? GO AWAY! RATED M FOR REASONS FUCKERS.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Kata hati berbicara.'_

* * *

 **NARUTO'S POV ON.**

Aku bersama dengan sahabatku sedari kecil sedang duduk dimeja kantin menikmati waktu istirahat yang diberikan oleh dosen yang terkenal killer itu, lebih tepatnya ia tak masuk karna alasan yang tak aku ketahui... aku melihat Sasuke yang sedang meremas kaleng minumannya dan melempar dengan asal entah kemana. Arah tuju matanya tak teralihkan hingga membuatku penasaran dengan apa yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

Mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, tiba-tiba aku merasa kasihan pada sahabat Uchihaku itu, perasaan cinta terlarangnya tak terbalaskan. Aku melihat dengan kedua permata nilamku, Itachi sedang merangkul dengan mesra, kekasihnya yang juga adalah sahabatku sendiri, gadis berparas cantik dengan helaian rambut lurus dan panjang menyentuh pinggang rampingnya yang kini ketawa akibat bisikan dari kekasihnya itu.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Sasuke yang kini mengepalkan tangannya, aku yakin pasti saat ini ia sedang kesal menahan amarah akibat percikan api cemburu, pasti ia ingin sekali berada disana menggantikannya.

Sungguh aku merasa sangat iba terhadapnya tapi disisi lain aku tak menyangkal bahwa aku turut senang bisa melihat dirinya mengukir senyum seindah itu. Aku berharap Sasuke bisa seperti diriku, membiarkan orang yang kita cintai bersama yang lain asalkan dirinya bahagia.

Ya, dia adalah cinta pertamaku dan apapun yang membuatnya bahagia akan ku lakukan termasuk melepasnya ke pelukan Uchiha Itachi. Apa suatu saat nanti sahabatku yang satu ini akan melepaskan cintanya? Entahlah karna sekarang mata Sasuke masih lekat memandang tajam kearah dua sejoli itu.

Kadang aku heran, mereka bilang padaku si sulung itu terkenal akan kejeniusan dirinya, tapi kenapa ia sangat tidak peka akan perasaan adik kandungnya sendiri?

Mataku tak bisa ditipu, aku dapat melihat bagaimana tatapan Sasuke bila memandang kakaknya, selalu penuh dengan perasaan dibalik kegelapan mata hitamnya. Ia yang terkenal akan betapa dinginnya hatinya, tak akan segan-segan tersenyum hangat didepan umum bila bersirobok dengan kakaknya tanpa peduli kekasih Itachi yang selalu menggelayut manja dengannya.

Aku mendengar Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang tak tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. Tapi sekarang aku jadi merinding sendiri melihat seringai yang terukir diwajahnya. Aku menjadi tegang sendiri tak tertahankan... "teme, aku ke toilet dulu yaa mau pipis!"

Wajah itu sungguh menyeramkan, hampir saja membuat celana ku basah. Berlalu pergi aku sempat melihat seorang gadis dipojokan kantin yang juga sepertinya kesal melihat kemesraan yang dipamerkan Itachi dan Sakura, aku menghela nafas, aku yakin, gadis itu pasti salah satu dari penggemar Itachi.

 **NARUTO'S POV OFF.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya tapi tak bisa. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat, nafasnya memburu sangat tak beraturan begitupun dengan detak jantungnya, matanya memperlihatkan tatapan yang sangat tajam membuat siapa saja yang melihat kedua oniks itu merinding ketakutan.

Ia benci wanita itu. Wanita itu pasti akan mencoba merebut Itachi dari dirinya dan mengalihkan semua perhatian sang kakak dari dirinya dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Tidak, itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, ia akan menghentikan wanita itu. Wanita jalang yang berani merebut perhatian kakaknya...

"Sakura..."

Hanya satu nama yang keluar dari mulut si bungsu Uchiha.

Berbagai macam khayalan yang dipikirkannya untuk menghukum siapa saja yang berani mengalihkan perhatian sang kakak dari dirinya, dan ini cukup membuat Sasuke mengukir seringaian yang menyeramkan, mungkin ia lupa sahabat pirangnya masih disebelahnya tapi ia tak peduli karna tangannya sudah gatal ingin menghancurkan sesuatu. Bulu kuduk Uzumaki Naruto berdiri sendiri melihat raut wajah sahabatnya yang seperti ingin mencabik-cabik dagingnya. Ia merasakan firasat buruk tapi cepat-cepat ia tepis, cinta Sasuke memang tak terbalaskan tapi bukan berarti ia terbutakan oleh hasrat dengki dan ambisi untuk memiliki kan?

"Teme, aku ke toilet dulu yaa mau pipis." Sasuke tak menggubris lelaki pirang itu. Ia masih melekatkan pandangan matanya ke arah wanita yang baginya merupakan penghalang kebahagian dirinya bersama kakaknya.

 _'Sakura... aku bersumpah, aku akan memberimu pelajaran anak manis.'_

Ingin rasanya bungsu Uchiha itu ketawa terbahak-bahak tapi ditahannya, ia tak ingin ada satu orang pun yang curiga dengan semua rencana yang mulai ia atur secara rinci di otaknya yang jenius itu.

Tatapan tajam itu berubah menjadi sorotan penuh damba dan cinta, ketika kedua batu oniks miliknya bertemu milik Itachi, _'sebentar lagi... kita akan bersama selamanya sayang.'_

Sasuke masih tak bosan melihat pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu walaupun sekarang perhatian sang kakak kembali tertuju pada Sakura seorang sahaja.

"Kau tak akan pernah berhasil mengalihkan perhatian _aniki_ karna aku sendiri yang akan menghancurkan dirimu... jalang."

Karna menurutnya Itachi hanya **miliknya** seorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saling bertemu pandang, Itachi mengulas senyuman kepada sang adik lalu kembali memusatkan kedua mata legamnya pada kekasihnya yang berhasil memiliki seluruh perhatiannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura- _chan_. Sangat mencintaimu," ucapnya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya sambil membenamkan dirinya dileher Sakura yang kini tak sepolos sebelumnya, ia hanya bisa menyeringai melihat hasil karya tanda pemilikannya. Sakura hanya bisa terkekeh geli dengan perlakuan kekasihnya itu, " _mou_ aku tahu Itachi- _kun_. Aku tahu." Ujarnya dengan senyum manis sambil memegang erat tangan besar milik Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari sudut kantin, seorang gadis berambut pirang pudar meremas erat kotak bentonya, ingin sekali ia memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan hatinya namun tak bisa. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya berharap bisa menggantikan posisi Haruno Sakura yang berada didekapan Uchiha Itachi untuk sedetik saja. Tanpa sadar air matanya sudah berjatuhan, ia tak bisa lagi memendam perasaannya, ia melihat bento buatannya yang awalnya akan diberikan pada pujaan hatinya itu, menatap kotak makanan itu dengan hati yang hancur ia bertekad akan menyatakan perasaannya nanti setelah waktu kelas Uchiha sulung itu berakhir. Jangan tanya darimana ia tahu jadwal Uchiha Itachi, ia sama seperti para penggemar si sulung itu, selalu menguntit setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh kekasih Haruno Sakura bahkan tak segan-segan ada yang berani mengintip kamar mandi pria hanya untuk melihat keindahan tubuh salah satu pria yang paling diidamkan di kampus itu.

"Lupakan ia."

Si gadis menoleh kearah suara yang mengejutkan dirinya, ia menghapus air matanya dan menghadiahkan sebuah senyum paksa, "aku tak bisa Shikamaru. Aku sangat menginginkan dirinya."

"Ia tak pernah menoleh kearah mu bahkan mungkin ia tak akan pernah tahu namamu."

Si gadis hanya bisa mendengus kasar mendengar apa yang dilontarkan pria berambut panjang dan dikuncir terbentuk seperti nanas. "Itu karna semua perhatiannya sudah teralihkan pada Sakura sialan itu dan aku akan merebutnya dengan paksa... bahkan menyingkirkannya kalau perlu."

"Merepotkan sekali kau ini. Aku pulang dulu, kelas ku sudah habis." Shikamaru berlalu tanpa memperdulikan teman seangkatannya yang kini sedang memandang tajam kearah Sakura yang tertawa lepas akibat perbutan Itachi.

"Kau lihat saja nanti Haruno! Itachi- _kun_ pasti menjadi milikku."

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Author's note:** Fic pertama dengan gaya penulisan yang amatiran dan yeah ini plot punya teman gue yang lagi sibuk dan nggak bisa nulis panjang-panjang jadi gue bantu aja deh. And please, yang nggak suka jangan datang lagi ya? Buang waktu aja.

 **Warning: Jangan asal nebak aja apa yang akan terjadi di chapter berikutnya!**


End file.
